Timeline of the Steel Horizons Universe
Listed below is a timeline of all known events in the Steel Horizon’s universe as organized by the modern calendar. It is separated into three major known periods based on events within the archives of the Valkean Empire. * BLW: ‘Before the Long Winter’; the period chronicles known events before the simultaneous eruptions of the Black Peaks volcanoes and the Desevain Crater supervolcano. * DLW: ‘During the Long Winter’; most of the events chronicled during this time period are exclusively Valkean as much of humanity and civilization was devastated in the volcanic winter that followed. * ALW: ‘After the Long Winter’; the current time period as specified in the modern calendar, detailing the end of the Long Winter and the start of the Great Thaw. 1640 BLW ;1645 BLW :Invention of the first commercial steam engine. 1700 BLW ;1701 BLW :The twin volcanoes known as the Black Peaks erupt, resulting in an eruption column believed to have been approximately 50 km in height. The supervolcano known as Desevain Crater on the opposite side of the world also experienced a cataclysmic eruption. It is commonly hypothesized that both of these events were the direct factors that eventually led to the start of the Long Winter. ;1703 BLW :Temperatures reach below freezing and do not recover over the next several months. Nations throughout Vorterus’ begin making emergency preparations. ;1706 BLW :The Valkeans launch their arks northward to unsettled areas of the planet in the hopes of exploiting the believed untapped resources there and attempt to establish bastions for human survival. ;1707 BLW :The arks make final contact with old Valkea; not long after, communication is also lost with other civilizations. :The Long Winter begins. 0 DLW ;0 DLW :The 'Frostpointe' ark depletes its fuel; its passengers decide to establish a city around the ark and name it ‘Frostpointe’. 100 DLW ;126 DLW :Temperatures reach above freezing for the first time in 126 years bringing about an end to Vorterus’ Long Winter period. 0 ALW ;Month of Titanium :1—End of the Long Winter and the start of the Great Thaw. This date is universally accepted as the beginning of the modern calendar. 10 ALW ;18 ALW :The First Iyen War ends. :The cities of northern Iyen unite to form the Union of Iyen. 60 ALW ;66 ALW :The eastern Osuan Republic of Utren declares war on its neighbors of Astrana and Vaplijan marking the start of the East Osuan Wars. 90 ALW ;95 ALW :Under the guidance of the Besparian Kingdom of Resrulon, Princess Lina Ionescu unites the Besparian monarchies through the Treaty of Resrulon founding the United Besparian Kingdoms. :The nations of Reshia form the Continental Reshian Alliance in response to the unification of the Besparian Kingdoms of Ateavas. 100 ALW ;100 ALW :Fearing the growth of Besparia, the Continental Reshian Alliance stages an invasion of Besparia beginning the Alliance-Besparian War. ;104 ALW :The Alliance-Besparian War ends. The nation of Efrines is annexed by Besparia. :After 38 years of conflict, the republics of eastern Osua are united under the Ravenwright Accords resulting in the creation of the Union of Eastern Osuan Republics. 140 ALW ;149 ALW :The Constitution of 149 is ratified. The Union of Iyen is reorganized into modern-day Valkea. 190 ALW ;191 ALW :The Great Rain of Fire devastates western Osua. As a result of the Great Rain of Fire , Vorterus suffers another major period of cooling as a result of an impact winter. ;192 ALW :After a brief period of recovery, the new nations of western Osua begin fighting over various resources marking the beginning of the first conflict of the Commonwealth Wars. ;196 ALW :The First Commonwealth War ends. 200 ALW ;206 ALW :The Second Commonwealth War begins. ;207 ALW :The Second Commonwealth War ends. ;209 ALW :The Third Commonwealth War begins. 210 ALW ;213 ALW :The Third Commonwealth War ends with the Whitelock Directorate as its victors. :Under the rule of Director Karl Whitelock, the western territories of the Osuan continent form the Commonwealth of Industrial States. 239 ALW (Present) ;Month of Iron :15—Western Osua crosses the Kolima River and invades Eastern Osua beginning the Osuan War ;Month of Nickel :11—Eastern Osua launches Operation White Dawn, concluding the Battle of Ravenwright as a Union victory and beginning a counter-offensive to push Commonwealth forces out of Eastern Osua. Category:Timeline Category:Lore Category:World Events